The present invention relates to the production of pulp from waste paper and more particularly to the separation of foreign magnetic matter from the waste paper while the pulp is being produced.
The present invention further relates to apparatus for the handling or processing of waste paper, which includes a drum or cylinder rotatable upon supporting rollers, the drum being equipped at the front side with an opening through which the paper to be reprocessed is fed, vanes which repeatedly lift and drop the paper, and further with feed conduits for introducing thereinto chemical solutions.